Those Left Behind
by DocMui
Summary: King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's quest was doomed, until fate intervened. Stranded in a familiar land, they must try to keep the peace until some very unexpected faces arrive. Frozen 2 AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Medium Guy

(aka Pearson "Doc" Mui)

Presents

Frozen: Those Left Behind

* * *

Agnarr held Iduna close. The storm had been too much for the royal yacht. The waves were climbing higher and higher, the boat moments away from being engulfed.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. They were supposed to have found their way to Ahtohallan. They had to find an answer to Elsa's powers.

The thick deck of the royal yacht mostly insulated them from the sounds outside. Mostly. It couldn't dull the screams of the men on deck trying to keep the boat going. Every once in a while, they heard a sickening thud against the heavy wood. They didn't need to ask what that meant; another poor soul had been smashed against the unforgiving hull.

There was no escape from the storm. They were going to die.

* * *

The water spirit regarded the yacht impassively. It had been charged with a duty: The unworthy could not pass to Ahtohallan.

Its ears flicked. There was a familiar presence on the boat. No, there were two of them, those who had been spared imprisonment in Northuldra. They were not bound in hate like the soldiers or the tribe. These two had tried to understand one another, to bridge the differences. That was what had saved them.

In another time and place, the spirit would have continued to watch the boat's demise. It would not have cared that the wind spirit's favored one was aboard.

As if called, the wind spirit appeared as a whirlpool next to the water spirit. Wordlessly, they communicated, expressing doubts and weighing options.

They wanted peace to return to their forest. It was a foregone conclusion that the chosen one would come and seek the truth. But what if peace could be accomplished sooner? What if the presence of these two could stop the fighting earlier?

There was no time to consult with the fire spirit or the earth giants. The sea was about to claim these unfortunates.

The decision had been made. The Fifth Spirit would arrive, nonetheless. However, there would be quite a different welcome in store.

* * *

Iduna tried not to flinch as the hull gave way. She buried herself in Agnarr's chest, awaiting the end. Soon, the waves would wash them away. Those poor sailors who hadn't already gone overboard would be finished by the crushing wave that they rode.

Lightning flashed, and Agnarr gasped. It outlined the figure of the water spirit. Next to it was a small whirlpool that represented the wind spirit.

"Iduna," he said urgently. "Iduna!"

She looked up at Agnarr's astonished face. She followed his gaze to the spirits that stood in front of the breached hull.

"You—I remember you!" she said.

The spirits bowed in recognition. The water spirit canted its head towards the breach.

"You're saving us?" Agnarr asked.

The water spirit nodded. Its eyes flared briefly as the water slapping the breach calmed.

"The sailors," Iduna said breathlessly. "You can't just leave them behind."

The wind spirit tilted its little spout quizzically. They were intended to help humanity, but…

"Please," Iduna urged them.

The spirits shared a quick glance. It wasn't as if Iduna was being terribly unreasonable.

Before Iduna and Agnarr could say anything more, the water flushed them out of the hold. Instead of sinking to the bottom, however, they were quickly surrounded by a bubble as they floated on top of the sea.

Another flash of lightning illuminated their doomed ship. The wave had crested and the ship was swallowed up. For a moment, they could imagine the screams of those who had been lost.

Their bubble began to move, pushed by the wind spirit. The scene had rushed behind them.

Both of them fought the urge to scream. They'd been going much faster than the quickest courier ship. The scenery was almost a blur as their bubble was gently steered this way and that.

The ordeal had been too much for them. Blackness took them just before they came to the misty barrier that surrounded Northuldra.

They never thought to look back. If they had, they would have seen the other bubbles following them.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_ They had never been prouder of Elsa. Agnarr and Iduna sat at the front of the church and watched as Elsa was about to take the orb and scepter. It was a mutual decision by both parents that Elsa was ready. And while it was true that Elsa had just met the age requirement in December, the actual ceremony had been planned at a time where there were fair skies and good sailing for all involved._

_ Anna had found some young man, a prince, while wandering around before the ceremony. Iduna made a note to rein in Agnarr's "friendly" talk to the poor boy. After all, it wouldn't do to scare off all the suitors, especially since Elsa was resolutely single._

_ Elsa hesitated as the minister whispered something to her. With great trepidation, she took off her gloves. She placed the relics in her hand and turned to face the people._

_ There was applause as she stood there, her face a mask of schooled neutrality. Iduna saw Agnarr chuckle as Anna whistled._

_ Then the applause stopped. There was a gasp as the relics in Elsa's hands froze over. She started shaking uncontrollably as people started murmuring._

_ "Witch!" the minister bellowed as he pointed to Elsa._

_ "Witch!" the audience echoed as they got out of their seats. Their finery took on a darker tone as they advanced towards Elsa._

_ "How could you keep this from me?!"_

_ Iduna looked despairingly at Anna. Her youngest had tears in her eyes. The tears ran down her face, only to freeze on their way down. Anna's hair turned white as she cringed, her hand flying to her heart. Moments later, Anna froze completely, a beautiful statue of blue ice._

_ "Anna, no!" Elsa exclaimed, reaching out to her sister. A blast of ice flew from her hand and shattered the statue._

_ "Monster!" the crowd chanted. "Monster!"_

_ Iduna reached out to Elsa, who was already surrounded by the crowd. "Elsa! Grab my hand!"_

_ Elsa hugged herself as she backed away. "No…I don't want to hurt you! Run, Mama!"_

_ "I won't leave you!" Iduna insisted._

_ "Iduna," Agnarr said quietly. He held her by the shoulder._

_ "Let me go, Agnarr! Elsa is—"_

_ "Iduna," he repeated himself, more insistently this time. "Wake up!"_

_ She blinked. "What did you say?"_

_ He locked eyes with her. "You need to—"_

* * *

"—wake up, Iduna!" Agnarr shouted.

She flailed as she woke up, nearly slapping him. She felt his grip tighten as her eyes focused.

"It's all right," he reassured her. "We're safe, Iduna."

She took a few ragged breaths to steady herself. The last thing she remembered, they'd blacked out during their rescue.

"Safe?" she rasped, taking stock of their situation. They were off the ship, obviously. There was a campfire with a pinkish flame (pinkish?) nearby, though she didn't know who made it. Curiously, both she and Agnarr were perfectly dry.

"Yes, the spirits dropped us off in this forest," he said. "Some rocks just moved themselves into a circle and a few branches fell inside." He looked more than a little uncomfortable. "Something shot a ball of pink fire into the branches, but I couldn't see what. I think we're in-"

"-Northuldra," she finished. "I know the smell of-"

He raised his index finger to his lips. It was then that she realized that they weren't alone.

They were surrounded by sailors. All of them were dry, though a bit worse for the wear.

"-the place," she finished awkwardly. She'd never told anyone of her heritage other than Agnarr. It was perfectly understandable, given how people felt about the disastrous "Northuldra Peace Expedition."

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" That was Captain Hansen. He looked understandably worried.

Reluctantly, Agnarr released her. This wasn't how she'd imagined coming home.

"I'll be all right," she said. Taking a look at the survivors, she frowned. "How many-?"

"Thirty, Your Majesty," Hansen informed her. "Those spirits saved half the crew. The rest..."

Almost as one, the remaining sailors bowed their heads. For a moment, they mourned those who had been lost.

A rustle in a nearby tree caught their attention. It was followed by a faint gasp and hurried footfalls running from their position.

"Someone's spying on us!" A sailor shouted.

"Follow them!" another exclaimed.

"STAND DOWN!" Agnarr bellowed.

The sailors froze in their tracks. They had never heard Agnarr raise his voice before.

"Majesty?" Captain Hansen asked.

Agnarr took a deep breath. "We are currently lost in a forest with no food, no shelter and no means of defending ourselves. It will be dark soon and the best chance we have of surviving is if we stay together."

"He's right," Iduna said. "If you get lost in the forest, you'll never find your way out."

The sailors murmured amongst themselves. None of them looked like they were going to brave the woods, especially not after surviving a shipwreck.

"So, what do we do, Your Majesty?" Captain Hansen asked.

Agnarr looked thoughtfully at the pink campfire. It was such an odd color, one guaranteed to attract attention. He shared a quick glance at Iduna, who had reached the same conclusion.

"We wait," Agnarr replied. "I have no doubt that someone will see our fire before long."

"What if it's the Northuldra that find us?" a sailor asked. "What then?"

"We talk to them," Iduna said. She hoped that she sounded reassuring. During her time before reuniting with Agnarr, she'd heard some of the ugliest stories about her people.

"No offense, Your Majesty, but I haven't heard many good things about the Northuldra," the sailor persisted. "'Course, nobody's actually seen one for almost thirty years, ever since King Runeard—"

"Yes, I know," Agnarr interrupted curtly. "I was there."

He put an arm around Iduna's shoulders. She relaxed the fist that she hadn't realized she was making.

The sailor shuffled nervously. "Sorry, Your Majesty. I just—well, we can't fight our way out."

"Talking to them is our best option," Iduna said, forcing calm into her voice. "The worst thing we can do now is to be hostile to them—"

"Identify yourselves!" came a deep, male voice from just out of sight. Agnarr's ears perked slightly as he struggled to remember that voice.

"Who are you?" an older, female voice came from the opposite side.

Six soldiers in worn Arendellian uniforms emerged cautiously. They had seen better days, but they still held their swords and shields ready. Agnarr couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief at seeing Mattias Destin, now much older and greyer.

Iduna tried not to flinch as Yelana and her group emerged from the woods. She noted that Yelana was still standing upright with pride and dignity, as expected of a leader.

Agnarr and Iduna shared a quick look. The best way to keep the situation from destabilizing was to take charge. Taking both sides by surprise would, at least initially, give them the advantage.

Agnarr squared his shoulders as if he were making a speech to some delegates. Iduna did much the same.

"I am King Agnarr of Arendelle," he announced. "And this is my wife, Queen Iduna." He paused and locked eyes with Mattias. "You're looking well, Mattias."

Iduna locked eyes with Yelana. "Hello, Aunt Yelana."

Both Mattias and Yelana had mirroring expressions of shock. It would have been comical if they hadn't been one step away from chaos.

"A-agnarr?" Mattias stuttered.

"Iduna?" Yelana whispered. She started trembling. "No, you-"

"We have much to discuss," Agnarr said firmly, taking charge.

"We'll explain as much as we can," Iduna promised.

Both Mattias and Yelana gestured for their group to lower their weapons. It was a good first sign.

_Let the negotiations begin, _Agnarr thought to himself.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_ Agnarr remembered every lesson his father had taught him. However, some hadn't made sense to him at the time._

_ "The king must be above the people," Runeard said sternly. "He must try his best to listen to people, but in the end, the decision is his alone. He must bear the weight of the kingdom for, in the eyes of the ordinary folk, we rule by divine right."_

_ "Father," Agnarr began, earning a frown. "I don't believe that we are any better than the common people."_

_ "Yes, but they don't know that," Runeard said, his stern façade relaxing. "The common folk look to us for strength and purpose. Every day, we must validate their faith that we are the right ones to lead them. To appear ordinary would shake their faith in us and our abilities."_

_ It was Agnarr's turn to frown. What good was leadership if it was based on a falsehood?_

_ "So I have to uphold the royal image?" That came out a bit sharper than Agnarr had intended._

_ Runeard sighed. "To confide in a few is a sad reality of leadership. You must become the ideal. If you show weakness in front of the common folk, that will plant the seed of doubt." He paused. "Would you disclose everything in a heated negotiation?"_

_ Agnarr shook his head. "No, father. You told me to wait until both sides have stated their goals before intervening."_

_ Runeard nodded. "Whatever misgivings or doubts you may have, they are best kept hidden. In order to be neutral and in control, you must take such irrationality and conceal it, don't feel it. Don't ever let it show, for that is when the kingdom will start to crumble."_

* * *

"So you believe that the spirits saved you?" Yelana asked. Her voice was tinged with more than a bit of doubt.

"Believe?" Iduna asked. She shook her head. "No, Aunt Yelana. I don't believe, I know. And they saved Agnarr and these sailors as well."

"The first time in forever that magic has actually done something good," Mattias remarked. Then he straightened up and cleared his throat. "I apologize, Your Majesties. It's been a difficult time."

"That's understandable," Agnarr reassured him. "I—"

Whatever Agnarr was about to say was interrupted by a round of growling stomachs. The sailors tried to look nonchalant about it, but didn't quite succeed.

Yelana sighed. "I don't suppose that you soldiers can accommodate your king's needs?"

Mattias tried not to clench his jaw. "Unfortunately, not at this time," he admitted. "There aren't many of us."

"I know," Yelana replied. There might have been a hint of malicious satisfaction in her voice. "Well, the camp can spare a bit of food. You will be served outside of the camp, of course."

"Of course," Agnarr agreed. It had been obvious that both Yelana and Mattias were eyeing both him and Iduna oddly. That was to be expected. After all, they'd been missing and presumed dead for almost thirty years.

Both soldiers and sailors had been murmuring ever since Iduna had revealed her heritage. She hadn't had much of a choice; it was the best way to get Yelana's attention and not have their little group immediately slaughtered.

_"Can't believe she's a—"_

_ "Quiet, do you want the King to hear?"_

_ "I thought there were more soldiers than this."_

Captain Hansen glared at his men. "I think we should be grateful that we're alive."

They got the hint. The jabbering ceased as the group made its way to the Northuldra camp.

* * *

"Thank you for accommodating us, Yelana," Agnarr said earnestly.

The Northuldra leader frowned. "Contrary to what your countrymen may think, we are not savages. You will have our hospitality for one night." She held up a finger. "Just the one. And I expect an uninterrupted conversation with your...wife."

"That's very fair and kind of you, Aunt Yelana," Iduna said.

"Sometimes she can be reasonable," Mattias commented.

"And sometimes you almost act like a person instead of a soldier," Yelana shot back.

Mattias looked like he was going to respond, but thought better of it. Instead, he clenched his jaw shut and looked straight ahead.

It didn't take long for them to get to the indicated clearing. It was within sight of the Northuldra camp, but a comfortable distance away—comfortable for the tribe, at least.

Agnarr noted that they were out in the open. Even in the darkness, it would be difficult for any hothead to try anything. The tribe would catch sight of them and, if necessary, deal with it.

He had no intention of letting things escalate. He hoped that a good meal in their bellies would help the sailors settle down.

Campfires were made by the Northuldra, but not without some pointed glares and frowns. They softened slightly as they saw Iduna looking…oddly hesitant.

"We have stew and plenty of smoked salmon," Yelana told the sailors. "I apologize if it's not up to…royal standards."

"It's been quite a while," Iduna replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

Yelana's expression softened. "I'm glad to hear that," she said gently. "There's nothing quite like home cooking, is there? It's nice to know that everyone can feel nostalgic for…simpler times." She shot a quick glance at Agnarr.

"I enjoyed your reindeer stew," Agnarr said smoothly. "It was quite a comfort after a long journey."

Yelana said nothing, but watched as he helped pass out the bowls. He took time to offer a word of comfort here and there as he circulated among the men.

Agnarr was confident, yet humble. He didn't make grand, sweeping gestures with his hands like his father. No, he was more conservative with his movements. There was the gentle touch on the shoulder, the fact that he looked every man in the eye—that was what set him apart.

Had he been another man's son, Yelana would have had no issue with his union with Iduna. Alas, he happened to be Runeard's son—and she wasn't sure how much of his father was still within the boy—man, she corrected herself.

She felt Iduna's tentative touch on her shoulder. There was anxiety in the younger woman's blue eyes.

"He's a good man," Iduna said.

"That remains to be seen," Yelana replied quietly. "I thought that Runeard was a good man, too." She softened. "You should eat, Iduna. We can talk after you've had a good meal."

* * *

"Not exactly the homecoming you were hoping for, is it?" Agnarr asked as they sat on a large rock. They were some distance away from the rest of the Arendellian contingent.

"No, but…I'm glad you're with me," she said, managing a shaky smile. "It's just that there's so much I want to tell them, so many years of…" She sighed in frustration. "I don't regret our years together, Agnarr. I just wish that things could have been…smoother."

He gently squeezed her hand. "Nervous?"

"Terrified," she admitted. "Then again, the last time I saw her..."

* * *

_Iduna wondered why her parents and aunt were in a field so far away from the camp. They were missing all the fun! She still had so many things that she wanted to show Agnarr, like her favorite hiding places._

_ She peered from the brush and could barely make out their forms, along with a few of her other relatives. Her mother was...crying? Leaning in closer, she could make out snippets of voices._

_ "I can't," her mother said, sobbing. "I can't. Not now, not after this. And Iduna is too young."_

_ Yelana straightened up. "Fine. Then I will lead."_

_ "What do we do now?" One of her uncles asked._

_ "Do?" Yelana asked with deceptive calm. Iduna felt a shiver go down her back. That tone was only used for when something was well and truly wrong. "We will find Runeard and make him pay. We have been betrayed."_

_ "Even Prince Agnarr?" One of her aunts asked._

_ "If the Spirits permitted this...travesty, then surely they will permit due recompense," Yelana said harshly. "His fate is in their hands."_

_ Those were the last words Iduna heard as she dashed out of the brush. Vaguely, she heard people calling her back, but she had one mission in mind:_

_ She had to find Agnarr. Whatever horrible thing had happened, he was not involved._

* * *

Iduna shuddered at the memory. She had never seen Yelana so cold and full of hatred.

"She wanted to kill you," Iduna said, her voice cracking. "I couldn't let that happen." She turned away in shame.

He gently touched her cheek. Uncertainly, she faced him.

"They're still family and they still love you," he insisted. "I can see it in Yelana's eyes." He kissed her on the top of her head, heedless of who was watching. "You'll be fine."

"She was always intimidating," Iduna said. "I'm not sure I can face her, not after everything that's happened."

"Yes, you can," he insisted gently. "Courage is holding out one moment longer, Iduna. Everything you've endured has proven to me that you are the bravest woman I've ever known."

She choked back a sob. He kept proving to her that she did not deserve him, royal or not. And yet, they were together anyway. "I can do this," she said unsteadily.

"You can do this," he affirmed. Then he smirked. "Besides, it's not like you can't wrestle her to the ground if she acts up."

"Agnarr!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's true," he said. "She must be almost seventy now."

"So would my mother, if she's still alive," she returned. "I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

He interlaced his fingers with hers and gently squeezed. He didn't need to say anything more.

* * *

In the relative privacy of her hut, Yelana let the hard façade fall. Now, she looked every bit her age.

"It really is you, isn't it?" she asked Iduna.

"It's me," she confirmed. "I'm sorry, there wasn't any way for me to—"

"You were dead!" Yelana exclaimed. "We searched for days, hoping that we'd find you alive. When that failed—" She looked stricken. "Your mother wanted to give up on everything."

Iduna flinched as she realized the implications. "Is my mother-?"

Yelana let out a small, bitter laugh. "She's still around, though I doubt that you could call her `alive.' I've rarely seen a more broken soul. She's lost too much already."

"I have to see her," Iduna said urgently. "Aunt Yelana, please-"

"And what?!" Yelana asked sharply. "Hasn't she suffered enough already?"

"Do you think that I haven't suffered?!" Iduna exclaimed. "Do you think that I was just off traipsing happily in Arendelle without a care in the world?"

Yelana looked pointedly at Iduna's dress. "You seem to have made do. All you had to do was turn your back on us and you're a queen. I would call that a bargain."

"If I could have come back, I would have!" Iduna insisted. "I had to save Agnarr because you were ready to kill him!"

Yelana flinched. "So, you heard that."

"I heard that," Iduna confirmed. "Aunt Yelana, I have never heard you that angry in my life. What could make you want to kill Agnarr?"

"What could make you want to save him?!" Yelana countered. "King Runeard killed your father! He took a sword and—" She grimaced at the memories. "It was supposed to be a toast for peace, a drink shared between equals!"

Iduna grew pale. King Runeard had killed her father? Was that why her mother and aunt had been arguing about leadership?

"Of all the men you could have married, why HIM?!" Yelana's gaze burned through Iduna.

Iduna took a steadying breath. She could not afford to lose control.

"He's a good man," she said, fighting the urge to yell. "He's kind, generous and fair. I've seen him angry, but he's never wanted a fight."

"And he's Runeard's son," Yelana reminded her. "What were you thinking?!"

"And since when did you blame the child for the sins of his parents?" Iduna countered.

"I have every right to question your judgment!" Yelana snapped back. "I am family!"

"So is my mother," Iduna reminded her. "And if she's still alive…I would like to see her." She paused, trying to calm herself down. "Please."

Yelana frowned. "You would break her heart by having her see you like this?"

"You would break mine, denying me the chance?"

Yelana glared at her and sighed. "You're still stubborn," she declared. "That hasn't changed."

"Agnarr says that our daughters get that from me," Iduna fired back. "I take it as a compliment."

Yelana paused. "Daughters?" she asked, clearly surprised.

Iduna nodded curtly. "Two of them," she confirmed. "And until I see my mother, that's all you're getting."

The older woman sighed heavily. "Do they at least know where they came from?"

Iduna said nothing. Her eyes, however, betrayed the slightest hint of weakness.

Yelana shook her head. "They would have been welcomed here. I have to wonder if hiding yourself gets any easier with time."

Iduna flinched internally. In her family, only she truly knew what Elsa was going through. Having to hide an integral part of your identity was painful. She wanted to hold Elsa and tell her that she understood so much more than people thought.

_I'll never get the chance_, she thought to herself. _She hasn't touched anyone since she was 12_. _Assuming that we ever break the spell on this forest._

Iduna felt a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. The years after she and Agnarr had been "rescued" from the mist hadn't been easy. Traveling from town to town, she had to deny a vital part of herself, of her culture and heritage. Even after she'd been reunited with Agnarr years later, she still pretended that she wasn't Northuldra.

What choice did she have? Everyone in town and in the surrounding settlements was naturally wary of Northuldra. She'd heard all the horrible stories, ones which twisted the relationship between her people and magic. Her people were subhuman animals who made dark deals with magical creatures. You couldn't trust someone from Northuldra. How many Northuldra does it take to sharpen a blade? None, because cutting through them dulls the blade. And it went on and on for years before she'd reunited with Agnarr.

Yelana noted the turmoil in Iduna's eyes. Her angry gaze softened a touch.

"If this is really what you want, let's go see your mother," Yelana sighed. "At least that husband of yours isn't making any trouble—so far," she added.

* * *

"The first winter was the hardest," Mattias said hollowly as they gathered around the campfire. "We were hunting and scavenging what we could. But then the fever came, and…"

"How many?" Agnarr asked gently.

Mattias clenched his jaw. "Six. We lost six good soldiers before I swallowed my pride and asked for help. We buried them near the dam." He sighed. "It was the least I could do."

"The dam's still standing?" Agnarr asked.

Mattias managed a shaky smile. "We guard it. It's the last testament to your father, after all. He would have wanted it kept safe."

"Just six of you are left?" Captain Hansen asked.

Mattias nodded. "Six out of almost three dozen," he confirmed sadly. "The rest got old or careless or…sick." He shook his head. "The Northuldra have provided herbal remedies each year out of…courtesy. But I can see in their eyes that they want us gone, one way or another."

"But we outnumber them now, don't we?" Captain Hansen asked. "With my men—"

Mattias shook his head. "That won't work. Those spirits—they may not show themselves often, but they're always around. If we take any aggressive action towards the Northuldra—well, those spirits get in the way." He paused. "Come to think of it, there's been only one person I would have expected them to attack, but they didn't."

Agnarr closed his eyes. "My father," he said solemnly.

"Why's that?" Captain Hansen asked.

Mattias shook his head. "I'm not sure why. I wasn't the closest to King Runeard. I wasn't one of his advisors. But the Northuldra think that he's a criminal for some reason. That may be why they kept going after him."

* * *

_He saw his father tossed off the cliff, a cunning move by the Northuldra warrior facing him. He still remembered the strange expression on his face. It was an odd combination of disbelief and rage._

_ It was almost comical. His father was a big, muscular man. Yet in this frozen moment of time, all that muscle and weight meant nothing._

_ "FATHER!" he cried out, reaching impotently. If he could have turned time back to this moment, he would have been just a tiny bit closer. He would have saved his father. He was sure of it._

* * *

"Are you all right, my king?" Mattias asked. "You were somewhere else for a moment."

Agnarr managed a wan smile. It was the first time that the old soldier had acknowledged his title.

"I'm all right," he demurred. "I was just…remembering."

Mattias eyed him worriedly. He had a good idea of what Agnarr had gone through.

Captain Hansen sighed. "I'm just surprised that you let the Queen go off like that, Your Majesty. After what I've heard from the other soldiers, I wouldn't trust the tribe, either."

"She can handle herself," Agnarr stated. "She's a strong woman."

"She'd have to be," Mattias said diplomatically. The sorrow in his eyes had faded for the moment, replaced by mischief. "I still remember the trouble you've gotten into over the years."

"Indeed?" Captain Hansen asked. His curiosity was piqued. "And what exactly—"

"Have I told you about my lovely daughters?" Agnarr interrupted. "No? Where should I start?"

Both captain and lieutenant shared a quick glance. Clearly, Agnarr was trying to distract them from stories past. Still, if the king wanted to talk about his daughters, they weren't going to stop him.

Soldiers and sailors alike approached the three of them. They were curious about Anna and Elsa—more so the latter for the sailors, since they barely saw her.

Agnarr wove a careful tale of his daughters. He regaled them with stories of mischief, chocolate and snowball fights. He stayed away from any mention of Elsa's powers. The men were not ready to know about that.

"Your Majesty, why were the gates closed?" Captain Hansen asked.

Agnarr's face fell. "There was an…incident that I would rather not talk about. It made me reconsider the safety of my family."

Captain Hansen frowned. He'd been in the Navy ever since the gates had closed. He saw firsthand how trade had suffered as a result. He wondered what would make a man close off an entire country.

Mattias changed the topic. "Anyway, you said that Princess Anna is the one who slides down banisters?"

Agnarr managed a small smile. Leave it to Mattias to pick up on his mood, even after all these years.

He continued his happy tale of his daughters. Inwardly, he frowned. In the castle, it was easy to convince himself that he'd been doing the right thing. Here, without the possibility of rescue, he had to face facts: Elsa's control was fragile and there was nothing he could do to correct his mistake.

Right now, he would have given anything to be back at the castle, telling both his daughters how proud he was of them. He would have reassured Elsa that she could control her powers. He would have told Anna that, though her temperament was different than Elsa's, she was no less qualified to lead. And he would have told them both that they were strong, just like Iduna.

* * *

Iduna took a deep breath to calm herself. Agnarr had always said that she was strong, but she didn't feel like it right now. No, she felt like a little girl admitting her mistake to her mother.

This was assuming that her mother would have even recognized her. There was every chance that her mother would have been lost in her own memories, much like her grandmother was.

Yelana led her to a dimly-lit hut. Iduna could barely make out the person sleeping within. Yelana shot Iduna one last, questioning glance before opening the tent flap. Iduna nodded.

The woman who stirred within her furs didn't look as old as Iduna had expected. Then again, Iduna remembered that her mother kept her age very well—something that had been passed on to her.

Still, her mother's hair had gone white and there were some age spots on her hands. But there weren't as many wrinkles as she thought.

"Sunna?" Yelana said gently. "We have a visitor."

Sunna took a deep breath and sighed. With slow, deliberate movements, she sat up.

"It must be important," Sunna noted. "Is Mattias trying to make demands again? Or does it have to do with that commotion earlier?"

"The Spirits have acted in a most unexpected way," Yelana said carefully. "We now have thirty-two more Arendellians in the forest…including their King and Queen."

"How is that possible?" Sunna asked. "Do you think that the Spirits are trying to tell us something?"

Yelana shrugged. "The Spirits act as they will. We can only guess what their actions mean. We've been unable to truly understand them after..." She shook her head. "Agnarr is now the king."

Sunna sighed heavily. "You know, I always thought that he was a decent boy. I hope that he doesn't take too much after his father." She paused. "But I forget myself. We have a guest, don't we?"

"Their Queen," Yelana said in a carefully neutral tone. "She's come to speak with you."

Iduna resisted the urge to glare at her aunt. The latter had no intention of making this easy.

Sunna frowned. "Very well." She managed a polite smile as she beckoned Iduna towards her. "I am Sunna-" She blinked. "Forgive me for staring, but your eyes...they remind me of..."

"Your daughter?" Iduna ventured. It was a bold and audacious move, but she had to take the chance.

Sunna's eyes started to fill with tears. "Yes. She had such beautiful blue eyes." She paused. "How did you know?"

Iduna managed a shaky smile. It was now or never.

_"Where the north wind meets the sea,  
There's a mother full of memory..."_ Iduna prompted.

Sunna gaped at her. Their song had never spread out of the forest. It had never had the chance.

_"Come, my darling, homeward bound..."_ she whispered, trembling. It couldn't be. It was impossible. It was...her.

_"When all is lost, then all is found,"_ they chorused.

Both mother and daughter's lips quivered as the tears flowed. Sunna reached out tentatively. Iduna gently grasped it and held it to her cheek, just like when she was younger.

"Iduna..." Sunna sobbed.

"Mama..."

* * *

"The Queen's been in there for hours," Captain Hansen reported.

"We can wait," Agnarr said. His tone was patient, but his knuckles twitched slightly. "They're not going to do anything to her."

"Somebody's coming out," Mattias noted. "It's...Yelana's sister? But she hardly ever comes out."

"Well, she looks pretty determined to me," Captain Hansen noted. As if on cue, the loose group of sailors and soldiers parted before the old woman. "Wait, didn't the Queen call Yelana her aunt? So, that would make her..."

"The mother in law," Mattias concluded, not without some mirth. "Well, my king, I think you're in for quite the visit."

"This is a mistake," Yelana muttered as she followed Sunna. Iduna trailed behind them, looking worried.

"This is my right," Sunna declared, using the staff as a support. She walked briskly for her age, determined not to look decrepit in front of so many people.

"Mother, please don't strain yourself," Iduna said, keeping pace with her family.

"I'll rest up after this," Sunna promised.

Soon, they found themselves near the campfire, with Agnarr flanked by Captain Hansen and Lieutenant Mattias. Hansen looked curious, quite the contrast to Mattias's amusement. Agnarr had the slightest tinge of dread in his face as he stood up and assumed the Royal Poker Face.

"King Agnarr," Sunna greeted him formally.

"Lady Sunna," he returned with a nod. "You're looking well."

"If you mean `I'm glad that you're not dead,' then yes, I'm doing well," Sunna said.

"Mother..."

Sunna reached out and gently squeezed Iduna's hand. There was the faintest flicker of a wink that the men didn't catch.

Releasing Iduna, Sunna stared levelly at Agnarr. There was the faintest hint of approval in her face.

"Well, the Spirits have deemed that we are to live together," Sunna said. "And we Northuldra trust the Spirits."

"Perhaps the Spirits wanted there to be peace between us?" Agnarr suggested.

"Perhaps," Sunna allowed. "But a true peace would involve forgiving horrible acts." She shook her head. "I cannot forgive your father for killing my husband. Thus, I cannot accept you into our tribe. Not that my sister would agree with that, either."

Agnarr tried not to let his disappointment show. "I...understand."

Sunna managed a smile. "I can, however, thank you for taking care of my little girl."

She reached out with the hand that wasn't holding onto the staff. After a moment, he took the proffered hand.

"I expect to be entertained with stories of my granddaughters," she said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Iduna promised. "We have plenty of them."

Yelana tried not to frown. This was a happy reunion. So why did she feel uneasy about the whole affair?

(End of Chapter 3)


End file.
